Cat & Robbie - Version Masochism
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Robbie finally asked at Cat to be his girlfriend, but he knows only what he asks? What will be the reaction of the little redhead? Pairing: Cat/Robbie and others. Rated "M" for obvious reasons, it goes after "#TheKillerTunaJump".


**A/N: This is a one shot on Cat and Robbie, with a Robbie masochist (I have nothing against him but as Rex insult him often, I thought about giving him for this role) and a Cat very sexy and libidinous (I want to see what it gives when she is quite "bitch"). I will perhaps make several chapters, it depends if you like or if you are curious about it.**

 **I speak of masochism, but it does not have physical pain, it will just the social masochism (he abandoned his libido to live his masochism in the ordinary life), the erogenous masochism (as a form of sexual arousal) and the psychological masochism (humiliation).**

 **Warning: I have nothing against Cat and Robbie, I just thought they are the best for this idea. Cat has taken her hairstyle like Betsy when she played with Jade in "The Bird Scene", she is very slut in history, if you like not, go your way.**

 **The story does not really follow the series "Sam & Cat", there will be just maybe some references to certain episodes.**

 **...**

 **Cat & Robbie**

Robbie waits nervously before the locker of Cat to ask something important. He did not tell her at the hospital two weeks ago (not in front of Sam and Freddie, in case of refusal) and he just worked the courage to ask her now.

He sees Cat in her pink dress coming towards him, rather her locker, she looks at him with her familiar smile.

"Hi Robbie"  
"Hey Cat" he stammers.  
"What's new?" she asks.

She sees his blush, close his eyes and his body trembled slightly.

"Cat, will you be my girlfriend please?" he opens his eyes after a few seconds.

She looks at him for a moment, Robbie has never seen this strange look on her, as if she thinks deeply for what she will decide. Robbie wonders why, he thought she had a crush on him for some time.

Suddenly, Cat returns to her good mood, she tilts her head to the side and said:

"Thanks Robbie, I'm glad you're asked me to be your girlfriend, we'll have much fun."

He released his breath, he was imagining things. He was going to kiss her but Cat puts a finger to his mouth.

"Come to my house tomorrow morning, the house of my parents" without waiting for an answer, she leaves.

Robbie swallows, he wanted impress her then he will think to plan a breakfast or something that Cat like and oh yes, do not bring Rex.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Robbie enters the home after knocking and waiting in vain that Cat opens, he walks to the small hallway to the living room, he hears noises in the garden and he will see through the curtain of the window. He is shocked when he sees Cat being fucked doggy style by a man in his forties on a beach towel. No, he recognized David Vega, the father of Tori and Trina.

He could not believe it, they have been together for less than a day and she made love with another older man.

Dressed in a white shirt, a mini pink plaid skirt and pink stockings, Cat moans of "ahh" or "too good" at each back-and-forth of man. Robbie perfectly hears the groans of Cat and he does not even notice that his right hand down to his sex.

"Oh fuck, I love your big cock Mr. the daddy of Tori" Cat groaned.  
"I love your pussy, kitty" he replies continuing.

David leans toward Cat, feel her breasts through her shirt.

"I love it when you squeeze me like that" she gasps.  
"I will soon cum" he replies

Robbie still look behind the curtain, being careful not to be seen. He masturbates in watching them, he did not lose a second.

"Your wife is stupid enough to drop you, you are very good," she said.  
"And I, I can not believe I fucked a friend of my daughters."  
"Your girls fuck me sometimes" she smiled sexy.  
"Oh fuck, you're really insatiable" he slams her ass.  
"Do not hesitate to call me to you empty your balls in me," she moaned.  
"No worries my little nympho" he smiled.

Robbie can not believe. Cat, innocent little redhead that he's always had a crush, to whom he worked the courage to confess his love to her and she said yes, and yet ...

 _She fucks with another man than me_ Robbie thinks, panting slightly.

"If your classmates know that you're fucking with an old man embittered, they would be shocked or jealous."  
"Hmmm, I think it would excite me" she bites her lips.

Yet one or two minutes, David tells her.

"I'm going cum, I'll put you knocked up."

Hearing this, Cat becomes even more excited.

"Ahh yes, I'll be knocked up by the father of my friend," she shouts happily.

David cum in her tight little pussy.

"It's so good."

For his part, Robbie just cum in his pants.

Cat is now lying face down, ass in the air and yet David continued to fuck her a few.

"I feel your thick cum in my belly," she said.  
"Oh fuck, gets pregnant slut."  
"Ahh yes, I like that" she shouts in cum on his cock.

Both stop moving, taking advantage of their position and their orgasms.

"Hmmm, I was subjected by your thick dick Mr. Vega" she smiled.

* * *

Cat accompanies Mr. Vega at the door and said goodbye, she goes towards the curtain where Robbie sat with his hand on his penis. Cat knows he has watched and she is happy that he stayed.

"Cat ..."  
"You're not left?" she looks at his pants "and you're masturbating in watching us" she smiled slyly.  
"..." He lowers his head sheepishly.  
"I think I'll love you a lot."

Cat takes Robbie by the hand and she led him to her bedroom. She undresses him before to push him in her chair.

"You were so cute yesterday," she sits on her lap "and I love fucked when my boyfriend watching me jealously."

She approaches her head of his sex.

"But above all, I love the useless little dicks" she said before taking his cock in her mouth.

Within seconds, Robbie cum and she swallows before him smiling wickedly.

"Yeah, she's really tiny, all the nerds are not huge" Cat refers to what Sam told her about the impressive size of Freddie.  
"Wh- why have you done this?" he asked desperately.  
"Why do you ask now? You liked what you saw, right?" she smiles.

Cat noticed that Robbie likes girls who are interested in him, any girl, like when Sam kissed him for annoy Freddie. She has not like it, especially when he sang her song "I Think You're Swell", Sam said that Robbie was trying to flirt with her before the song.

When he asked her to be his girlfriend, she imagined that plan. She did not think he was going to masturbate in looking her fuck with another man but she must admit that she preferred this situation, her depraved mind has imagined other scenarios.

The doorbell rings.

"Ah, they are finally here" Cat said happily before going to the front door.

Robbie wonders what will happen, her parents and her brother are supposed to be in Idaho.

 **...**

Cat is back in her bedroom, accompanied by Beck and André, all three naked (Cat kept her pink stockings), to the great misfortune of Robbie.

"You know, sex is even better when the person that I love looking at me with jealousy" she masturbates her two friends "then open your eyes and you can masturbate you in we look."  
"Cat" Robbie pleaded.  
"It's not a dream, your two best friends are fucked your girlfriend that you love so much."

At these words, dick of Robbie reacts.

"Look carefully at their cock" she affectionately caress "André has nine inches and Beck has six inches, and you?"  
"..." Robbie swallows.  
"He is barely five centimeters" Beck says "I saw him already," he replies to prying eyes of Cat and André.

Cat elongates on her bed with legs spread, Beck is the first to position itself for Cat.

"You see, other men will fucked your loved and all you'll do is masturbate" she said.  
"No, please, you can not, do not make love to my girlfriend" Robbie said pitifully at Beck.

Suddenly, Beck pushes his cock in the asshole of the redhead, Robbie beside them.

"YESSS IT'S GREAT!" she shouts happily, playing with her chest.  
"You're still as tight bitch" Beck replies, André wait his turn while masturbating.  
"Oh, I'm so glad Robbie" she smiled.  
"Cat" Robbie has his hand on his penis.  
"You have no shame, I fucked in front of you and you have an erection?"  
"But Cat, it was you who told me ..."  
"You have an erection because someone asked you to?" she asked lovingly "you really have all the qualities to be a good submissive masochist."

Five minutes after, Beck says he will cum.

"Yess, I'm fucked without protection in front of my boyfriend, cheat under his eyes is so enjoyable" Beck comes in her.

She cries as she comes too, Robbie looks helpless the show and he can not help but think that Cat is so beautiful.

"You let him do without flinching, I'm so proud of you my love" she kissed chastely Robbie, Beck withdrew from Cat.  
"My turn" André positions Cat at fours and sticks his big cock in her pussy open.  
"Ahhh, I love the thick black cocks" she gasps, "my poor darling helpless of watching his love cheated before his eyes, ahh."  
"Hmm Cat, this huge cock is in pussy of my Cat" he said loudly, jerking quickly.  
"Look well, she reaching places that your ridiculous dick will never touch" André said.  
"Ahh this is perfect, nothing is better than the big cocks" she gasps passionately.

She looks at Robbie.

"Hmm, if I continue to do so without a condom, I'll get pregnant for real," she smiled slyly, "it means that your girlfriend is going to carry the child of another man."  
"N-No" Robbie the look with dread.

Cat takes the pill for a long time but men are more excited when the girl may carry their child, they are more wild and she loves it.

But above all, she loves the horrified face of Robbie on this information, she will never tell her she takes the pill, it's more fun.

"So we'll married and we will raise the beautiful baby of my lover like our child, is not that wonderful?" she said as if they lived a fairy tale.  
"Cat ..." she puts her arms around his neck.  
"You will be a perfect cuckold husband and your wife will be fucked by her lovers again and again for forever" Cat lovingly embraces Robbie, André continuously at fucked her pussy from behind.

Ten minutes, Andre said he will cum, then that Cat has already come twice.

"Yess go ahead, dominates me with your superior sperm" she gasps happily.  
"Cat" Robbie gasped, clutching Cat in his arms.  
"AAAHHHHHH" Cat screams wildly, cum together with André, and Robbie also has cum on her belly.

Cat lays her head against Robbie's shoulder, sighing in feeling André is removed from her.

"It was great, my womb has been completely submitted by his dick" she whispers into the ear of Robbie.

* * *

A few minutes after, Beck and André leave the home and Cat said goodbye.

She returned to her bedroom, where Robbie is now lying on her bed with the lost look. Cat sits on his lap.

"You're too cute, you has ejaculated while I was fucked before your eyes" she looks at his softened sex.  
"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly.  
"It does not matter, no girl can not be satisfied with a cock like yours," she gives him a comforting smile, "you're stuck with me for life."

She caresses his sex for a few minutes but he could not have a new erection.

"You really useless, a ejaculation and it's over, what will I do with you?" she laughs.  
"why have you done this Cat?" he asks again.

At that moment, he saw the look of the red changed as yesterday. She is now on his chest.

"You sang my song at Sam" she said softly but Robbie could hear the coldness in her voice.  
"She h-" she interrupts.  
"I know what she did but you, you ran to her like the dog you are."  
"..." he does not say anything.  
"I have forgiven at Sam because she's my best friend and I was jealous that she spends a lot of time with Jade" she looks at him "but you, it's very different."  
"But for Freddie?"  
"If Freddie came with me, it is because he thought it was a prank of Sam and he played the game," she shrugs.

Freddie also told her that Sam had not him warned she left Seattle and he was still angry against her.

"How did you become like this?"  
"But I've always been like that, you've never seen because you're stupid," she smiled, "it proves that I'm the best actress at HA."

She does not say that Freddie saw her other face, she had tried to seduce him but he still had feelings for Sam, she had also told at Freddie that she had slept several times with Sam. Fortunately, she had a arrangement with Sam and Freddie when they again become a couple, so it's all good.

"If you really want to know, it started with my father, my mother and my brother. They said it was a family tradition but my parents just abused me and my brother has always been a good obedient son" she said "that's how I became addicted to sex, I can not stop."

She licks her lips.

"So from now on, our life will be like this every day. I'll fuck who I want, when I want and where I want and you, you go to be a good obedient boy" she said seriously.

She takes out a necklace of her drawer and puts it around the neck of Robbie.

"Now, you are my obedient dog" she positioned her crotch over her mouth "Now lick your mistress, bad dog," she said.

Robbie obeyed despite himself, André's juice flowing a few of the pussy of his beloved.

"Oh dear, we'll have lots of fun in the future, believe me."

Cat smiled wickedly looking at him lick her sex filled of sperm, new ideas germinate in her head for the next days.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, now it's up to you if you want a suite, I can think of something (or if you have ideas).**


End file.
